Possession
by treadingfantasy
Summary: Three years after the fall of Voldemort, Hermione begins to receive letters that are disturbing in nature. She is being stalked by someone and does not know who it is. With Harry's help, will she be able to be saved from the man who wants to posses her? Epilogue is disregarded.
1. This I Vow

AN: This is a new story. I haven't written in awhile because I have been in school and the writing for that alone had put me off creative writing. However, I was listening to the song "Posession" by Sarah McLachlan and got the idea for this story. This is not a songfic, but does take the name from the song. Also, if you are looking for a happy story, this will not be it. Sometimes the hardest stories to write are the ones where there is no happy ending.

No copyright infringement is intended. All known characters belong to the original author.

* * *

_My Dearest Love, _

_The memory of your porcelain skin haunts my dreams. The expanse of your milky white breasts heaving as you caught your breath during the Final Battle fuels my fantasies. I lay back in my bed during these lonely nights without you thinking of the way your body looked as you undressed in your childhood bedroom while I watched from the dark, cold street below. The way your luscious, curly locks swung as you undressed in your robin egg blue bedroom. I would have thought your bedroom to be painted in the red and gold colors of your House, but I digress. _

_As I saw you unsnap the pale pink bra that you had worn under your white, sensible blouse, I could feel myself hardening. My ragged breath quickened as you turned around and I could see the rosy pink tips of your nipples. I placed my hand upon my hard manhood and began stroking as I watched you cross your room. You looked like an angel, my love. I had to cast a silencing spell as I came in my pants. I could not imagine being a Muggle and having to deal with wet pants without the magic that lives beneath our skin. I spelled away the mess as soon as the seed that one day will fill your womb to create our offspring and left in the night. _

_I cannot stop thinking about that night. As each day passes, I can feel my love for you grow. One day we shall be together, my love. I will lie you down in my plush bed and make love to you until you scream my name and beg me for more. I will take away all the pain that this life has given you. Do not worry, my love, for I will always be there, watching to make sure no one can cause you more pain. _

_Until That Fateful Day,_

_Your Eternal Love_

Hermione bit her lip as she showed Harry the letter she had received at her parents' house. She trusted the Auror with her life, especially after the year where they spent searching for Horcruxes and the defeat of Voldemort. While Ron was also her best friend, she did not want the redhead to do anything brash. Harry was far more level headed.

"Whoever this guy is, Hermione, I would worry. He sounds like a possessive stalker. You cannot know if he is dangerous or not. Do you think you would prefer to stay at Grimmauld Place with Ginny and I until we can catch this guy?" Harry asked, as he laid the letter down on his desk.

Hermione shook her head, her curls swaying with the movement. "No, Harry. I cannot leave Mum and Dad alone to face whomever this is alone. We are still trying to repair our relationship after I Obliviated their memories and sent them to Australia. Besides, I would feel extremely guilty if I left them to this person's devices after everything I did to save them from Voldemort."

Harry sighed. "Hermione, this guy is potentially extremely dangerous. We cannot leave you to fend yourself and your parents against this guy alone. At least allow me to station an Auror guard outside the house. With your status as a war hero, I am sure Kingsley would overrule any objection that my bosses may have. Also, you shouldn't leave your house alone. I'm sure we could find someone who would be willing to escort you whenever you need to run errands. Since you apparate between your house and the Ministry, we should be okay on that front."

Hermione thought over Harry's proposition. It did have its merits. She knew Muggle celebrities had stalkers that had been found in their homes. She remembered her mother's worry when she recounted when an American president had been shot when she was younger due to a man's obsession with Jodie Foster when Hermione read the letter the first time.

"I think that should be acceptable. Mum and Dad just want me to be safe, but I worry about their safety. While I wouldn't change what I did for you for anything, Harry, I wish the fame that came along with it would stop interfering with my life. Since that year with the Philosopher's Stone, all I've wanted is to be normal. I thought we would have that after the War."

"I know how you feel, Hermione," Harry said with a wistful look on his face. "I know you are worried about Ron will do, but don't you think the more people who can look out for you, the better?"

"I don't know if that is such a good idea, Harry. We are taking a break again. It would just make things more awkward between us."

Harry just shook his head. His two friends were all wrong for each other. They broke up and got back together again at least ten times in the three years it had been since the Final Battle. Unless he wanted to run away screaming from attacking canaries, Harry knew better than to tell Hermione his thoughts on it. As for Ron, well, he was just as stubborn as their female friend. At least between break ups, they still remained good friends.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me she had a stalker?" Ron said as he barged into Harry's office the next day.

"Hello to you too, Ron. I'm well today, thanks for asking," Harry said sarcastically. Ron just looked at him. "Hermione asked me not to."

"Yeah but she's my girlfriend, mate. You should have at least let me known."

"I thought you two were taking a break again?"

"That doesn't mean I still don't care! I need to get over there now and make sure she's okay."

Harry grabbed Ron by his sleeve. "Now, this is why Hermione didn't want to tell you. You are going to ruin the investigation, Ron. This guy could be dangerous and we don't need you hurt because he views you as a threat."

Ron sank into an empty chair. He knew his friend was right.

"Just because we aren't dating right now doesn't mean I don't care."

"I know, Ron. However, this guy is watching Hermione at her parents' house. We already have three people that could be hurt. We don't need to add you to the mix."

"Has the team that's heading the investigation found anything yet?" asked the other Auror.

"Not yet. We know the guy was at the Final Battle, he mentioned it in the letter. Probably a student when we were there. We've captured the remaining Death Eaters that were there."

"Any guesses who it might be? I don't remember anyone following Hermione around when we were still in school?"

"We ruled out most of the former DA members. Neville is on his honeymoon with Hannah Abbott. I'm not sure if Seamus even saw Hermione that way plus he has been in Ireland the past couple months and the owl used was used from the post office in Diagon Alley. If I had a guess, I think this bloke is someone Hermione never talked to. Probably someone who was not in our year. However, that's a pure guess right now based on me not recognizing the handwriting. We won't know until he writes more letters and talks about more encounters. That should narrow it down a bit more."

"Alright, I promise not to do anything if you keep me updated. I'll see you guys at the Burrow for Sunday supper."

With that, Ron left the office. Harry sat down in his chair and laid his head in his hands. At this point, the person could be anyone in Wizarding Britain.

* * *

_My Eternal Love,_

_I cannot let those men who stand outside your door hurt you. I do not even know who they are. I will protect you, my Gryffindor princess. Thankfully, they thought I was a Muggle who lived in the neighborhood when I walked by your house the other night. I cannot live without you, my love. I will find a way to save you._

_Do you remember you sixth year? When your supposed friend was dating that awful Brown girl? I remember the sadness in your eyes. I will never be the cause of your tears. I will take an Unbreakable Vow to strive to always make you happy, my dearest. I will murder anyone who causes you pain. I vow this to you. The first will be that Weasley boy who you have cried too many tears over. _

_When we are finally together, sweetness, I will give you everything you ever dreamed of. A house where we will raise our children and a life that you will never cry over again. A life that will be filled with joy. A life that others will envy. I love you more than life itself, my darling girl. I vow to you that I will make you happy. _

_I remember the first time I saw you. You were in the Great Hall, sitting at your House table. You lifted your eyes from the book you were reading and I fell in love. Even though you were a year ahead of me, I knew from that day we were destined to be together. How I wish that you could have been mine that year! But when you were Petrified later that year, I knew that I had to wait. I worked all these years to build up a life I could make with you, my beautiful one. Finally, I have everything ready for you. Soon, my love, we will never be parted again. _

_This divide between us will end. This I vow to you. _

_Until That Day,_

_Your Soul Mate. _

Hermione's hands shook as she read the letter. He wouldn't dare kill Ron, would he? Harry had warned her that this guy could be dangerous. Panicking, she conjured her Patronus. The dancing otter appeared from the tip of her wand.

"Harry, I need you to check on Ron, quickly! I just received another letter from him and he threatened Ron's life. Please, check on Ron before you come here. I implore you."

The otter left the window. All she could do is hope that Ron was okay.

* * *

Harry knocked on Ron's door to his flat. When he received no answer, Harry opened the unlocked door. Opening the door, it appeared no one was home. The lights were off and the flat was so quiet, Harry could hear his own heart beat.

"_Lumos_," Harry said as the tip of his wand lit up.

The living room was empty. There was a cup of tea sitting on the coffee table, half full. A few Quidditch magazines were scattered on the table as well. Nothing seemed out of place. It wasn't unusual for Ron to be a bit of a slob. Harry had heard Hermione complain about it during each of their numerous break ups. It was unsurprising with how organized Hermione was in school that she would be a neat freak.

Harry walked into the bedroom and noticed the bedclothes were still rumpled. The door to the bathroom was empty. Harry heard the front door open and drew his wand. He walked out of the bedroom to see the horror stricken face of Hermione.

Harry saw what had startled Hermione. A red substance kept dripping down from the ceiling. Harry's eyes widened as he realized that the substance looked eerily like blood. Looking up, he saw the twisted face of Ron. His chest had been carved and sewed back up again. The blood was seeping from the wounds. It looked like a sticking charm had been used to keep his body to the ceiling.

Hermione choked out a sob when she saw the body. Falling to the floor, she began to wail for the loss of one of her best friends. The guilt was evident on her face.

"Oh Ron. I had hoped to keep you from getting yourself killed and I failed."

Harry took Hermione into his arms while she continued to sob. Her wails had brought the attention of the backup Aurors Harry had called for. They nodded to Harry as he escorted Hermione out of the flat.

Her stalker had struck and it was only a matter of time before her parents, Harry, or even herself was next.


	2. Lacrimosa

AN: Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows! Yes, this story is going to be creepy and the stalker involved, as I'm sure most of you have guessed, has a perverted thought of what Hermione should be to him. That will only increase as the story progresses. I am writing the chapters ahead of time and hope to have the story finished by the time I post chapter three. I have also moved this to a mature rating, simply because of some of the gruesome aspects depicted in later chapters.

* * *

Ron's funeral took place three days after Harry and Hermione found his body in his London flat. Being the avid reader that she was, she could not imagine a funeral taking place on a sunny day. Books always had painted the picture of the funeral of a loved one happening in the pouring rain, mimicking the tears that the mourners cried for the person they lost.

However, Ron's funeral had taken place on a sunny October morning. It was unseasonably warm, giving a surreal feeling to a day when she should be mourning the loss of one of the closest people in her life. Ron was being buried next to his brother Fred. The loss of their youngest son had taken a toll on Arthur and Molly. They had imagined a long life ahead of the children that survived the war.

Molly had been devastated when Harry visited the Burrow to tell her the news. Harry thought the pain that the family had felt when Fred died during the Final Battle had been compounded with the fact that this death had not been expected. During the War, every Weasley knew death was a possibility for any of them. This, however, was not.

While Arthur understood that it was not Hermione's fault that Ron had died, Molly vocally blamed Hermione. It was, after all, Ron's relationship with Hermione that had been the catalyst in his death. The other Weasley family had admonished Molly for this, but Hermione understood. She blamed herself as well.

The Weasley family, DA members, and Order of the Phoenix members gathered for the funeral on that October morning. Ron would always be remembered for his bravery during the War. _The Daily Prophet_ ran a series of stories since the news of Ron's death broke. The magical population of Britain mourned the death of the war hero.

Minister of Magic Shacklebolt gave the eulogy at the funeral. He had been upset that not only had a friend and fellow soldier in the War died, but that he had died due to the current investigation into Hermione's stalker. He had ordered a larger detail to protect Hermione and her family as soon as he heard the news. He vowed that no more deaths would happen under his watch.

Hermione stood behind all the mourners, not wanting to upset the matriarch of the Weasley family. She loved Ron, though she was not sure if it was as a friend or as a lover, and mourned his death. The grief she felt was in no comparison of that she felt after the Final Battle when she recounted those who had fallen. Harry and a visibly pregnant Ginny sat next to Arthur, stoic faces in place. Today was the first time in days that Ginny left her bed. Ron's death had led her to a deep depression that had worried Harry. The only thing keeping Ginny going was her husband and their unborn child.

Nodding to Auror Jones, who was her bodyguard, they left the graveyard. With one last look, she apparated back to her parents' home.

* * *

_My Future Wife,_

_He did not deserve your tears, my sweet. He left you alone while Harry and you searched for Horcruxes. He disregarded your feelings during your sixth year. He was not deserving of your tears, my beloved. Oh my love, if I were there, I would dry every tear. Soon, we shall never be parted again. _

_Oh love, to hold you. To kiss your tears away. It is everything that I want and more. I cannot wait until I am holding you in my arms. I count the days until you are in this lonely house with me. Until the laughter of our children fills the home. I have dreamt of that day since I was eleven. Since that day I saw your face and fell in love with your beautiful smile. This bed is lonely without you. I cannot wait until you join me. _

_It is a shame Snape is already dead. I would have killed him next. I remember that comment he made about your teeth. The look in your eyes when you left for the infirmary. My biggest regret in life is that I could not be Voldemort's snake and be the one to kill that infernal bastard. _

_One day, my sweetness, we will be happy without worrying about pain like that again. I would do anything for you, my love. All you ever need to do is ask. _

_Until We Meet Again,_

_Your Eternal Love_

When would these letters stop? Surely he had done enough damage. Ron did not deserve to die for dating Lavender Brown during sixth year. What sort of twisted thinking was that? Whatever sanity this person had had clearly vacated by the time he decided that Ron needed to die.

Hermione opened the door and called softy out for Auror Jones. The man walked to the door from his post outside the house.

"It's another letter. He didn't give a target this time. Time will only tell who is next though," she murmured as she handed the Auror the newest letter she received.

Jones read over the letter. "I'll give this to Potter tomorrow. Do you know of anyone close to Snape that might be a target?"

Hermione shook her head. The only real friends Professor Snape had were Lily Potter and Albus Dumbledore, though she often questioned how good of a friend both really had been.

Jones nodded and turned to head back to his post. Hermione softly shut the door and trudged up the stairs to her bedroom. Glancing at her bookshelf, the young woman picked up a book on transfiguration and opened the cover. Sleep would not be coming tonight with the letter.

* * *

Two months had passed since she received the letter a few days after Ron's funeral. The ground was cold and covered with a fresh coating on snow. The affluent neighborhood the Grangers lived in was quiet, giving a false sense of security that all was well. It was well past midnight when a dark figure trudged up the street. Stopping at the Granger house, the figure talked in a whisper with what appeared to be nothing.

"We found his body, Thicke, with the words 'For Hermione' written in blood on the wall. His blood. His parents are devastated. After their prejudices against Muggleborn witches and wizards, it's going to be hard to keep them from making her into the villain. I won't be surprised if she's crucified in the _Prophet _tomorrow," said the dark figure.

"Potter, why Draco Malfoy though? Surely Hermione Granger has not had contact with him since the Final Battle," said Thicke as the spell was reversed and his body became visible.

If the sudden appearance of the man bothered Harry, he showed no sign of it.

"I would imagine it has something to do with how he treated us during school, especially Hermione. Plus, it was his aunt that tortured Hermione when we were on the run."

The man thought over this tidbit of information for several minutes. He nodded, accepting Harry's explanation.

"Makes sense, Potter. He wanted to kill Snape over a simple comment over her teeth and Malfoy treated her far worse from the rumors I've heard."

"Too right, Thicke. We may need to add more protection. Someone other than this stalker might take revenge out on Hermione, thinking them or their loved one will be next." It was evident Harry was concerned. It was only a matter of time before Hermione was in danger.

"Go home and get some rest, Potter. I'll see you in the office Monday."

With a nod, Harry walked down the road and apparated to home to the love of his life.

* * *

Hermione's face went pale when she received her copy of _The Daily Prophet_ that morning. Draco Malfoy had been murdered the previous night. His wife, Astoria, had found his body in his study. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were calling for her head. She may have hated the little blighter but she would have never wished death on him. That much was obvious when they saved Draco from the Room of Requirement.

"Mum, when will this end," she cried. "He killed again. This time Draco Malfoy. I can't have all these death on my hands." Her guilt-racked sobs filled the room.

Her mother gathered her daughter in her arms and comforted her.

"Hermione, this is in no way your fault. You are as much a victim of this as Ron and that Malfoy boy are. There was nothing you could do."

Hermione sniffed. "I know, Mum. Honestly, I do. But just because I logically know it's not my fault doesn't mean my heart thinks that."

"Darling, this will be over soon. Harry is working overtime to keep you and others safe from this lunatic. If he could stop that Moldy guy, he can stop this person."

Hermione laughed despite herself. It always amused her when her parents botched the names of wizards and objects in her world. She was almost suspicious her mother did it on purpose when she saw a smirk grace her mother's lips.

* * *

_My Love,_

_I have an early Christmas present for you. The death of Draco Malfoy! I remember the way he used to treat you in school. The way he hoped that you would die during your second year in school. He will never again be a source of tears for you. I wanted to kill him the day I saw him hex your teeth. Did you like your gift? Do not worry, this will not be my only gift to you this year. _

_Christmas has always been lonely for me. Mum passed away years ago and Da drinks far too much to spend time with me. Last time I heard from him, I was still at Hogwarts. Next year, though, I will have you with me. In the future, our children will also be around to give us joy. No more tears or pain for either of us, my love. The only way I can get through this year is to think of you during the lonely nights and pretend that my hand is your pretty pink mouth. Soon it will be. _

_How I cannot wait until I surprise you with your next Christmas gift! I wish I could see your face, but those evil men remain outside your house. They are keeping us apart. I will tell you this, my dear, I will not be denied of your pleasure soon. I will make sure we are together. Nothing will keep us apart. _

_Your gift should arrive an hour after you receive this letter. Until we meet, my love. I will dream of you tonight. My sheets have become stiff with the dreams I have already had of you. _

_Until We Start Eternity,_

_Your Faithful Servant. _

Hermione's eyes widened. After admitting killing Draco as an early Christmas gift, what else would he give her? She ran downstairs to call in Thicke, who was once again on duty that night.

"He's sending me a gift in an hour, Auror Thicke. I don't know if I can take this anymore. Do you know who he is?" She shivered, though she doubted it was from the cold, wintry air.

Thicke shook his head. "All we know is that he was a year below you in school. Other than that, we have no idea. The guy is clever. He uses a post office owl yet there is no record of a transaction. No one saw him enter Malfoy or Weasley's place. It's almost as if he were a ghost."

Hermione nodded and turned without saying a word. Thicke followed her inside.

"Do you want tea or anything while we wait?" Hermione asked?

"No thanks. I just want to catch this guy. It's bloody freezing out and a warming charm is only doing so much."

Hermione laughed softly. She couldn't imagine sitting outside someone's house in this weather, despite magic.

They sat in silence until they heard a tapping on the window. A post office owl was waiting. Hermione took the package and the owl flew off into the night. Trembling, Hermione took the package into the living room and handed it to Thicke.

Thicke performed a few spells on the object. Finding nothing, Thicke slowly opened the package. Lifting the object out of the package, Thicke paled and threw the object back in the box. Excusing himself, Hermione could hear the Auror retch in the bathroom. Curiously she looked into the box and screamed.

Sitting in the box was a severed finger wearing a ring with the Malfoy crest on it.


	3. Mors Stupebit

AN: I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. While the previous chapters have been graphic, I have to warn you that this one is especially so. This chapter is specifically why I moved the rating to mature. Again, thank you to those who have read the story so far and those of you that have put the story on alerts.

* * *

"Congratulations, Harry. He's so handsome," Hermione said as she held the sleeping baby in her arms. Little James Sirius had been born five hours previously.

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Hermione. Gin and I wanted to know if you wanted to be his godmother? We wouldn't want anyone else for the job."

"Oh, Harry. Of course I will. I would be honored to be his godmother."

"That means so much to me, Hermione. You know you are like a sister to me, right?"

Hermione laughed. They had been each other's family when everyone else was gone during their time on the run.

"Yes, little brother," Hermione teased. "And I couldn't ask for a better brother than you." She hesitated a little before she went on. "I don't want to talk about this here, since this is James' day, but we need to talk about Draco Malfoy at some point."

Harry sighed. He knew he'd have to tell her why he'd left out the detail of Draco missing his right ring finger at some point to her.

"I can come over to your parents' house tomorrow. Molly is planning on fussing over James tomorrow and while I love the woman like my own mother, she has been a bit overbearing lately with Gin so close to delivering."

"Thanks, Harry. I should get back home before Mum starts to worry. Auror Jones is waiting downstairs for me. I'll see you tomorrow."

Hermione handed the tiny babe back to his father, gave a peck on Harry's cheek, and walked towards the stairs.

* * *

"It was like straight out of the movie _Seven_, Harry. Instead of a head in a box, though, I received a finger. I cannot for the life of me figure out why he would think I'd want a severed finger for Christmas. Poor Auror Thicke threw up when he saw it," Hermione said as she poured Harry a cuppa.

"I should have warned you but I never thought he'd send the finger to you. We kept it to ourselves to rule out a copycat. It's a typical Muggle police tactic," Harry said as he sipped his tea.

Hermione sat down the teapot. "I'm not blaming you, Harry. I was positive you had your reasons. I... the entire thing was surreal. It was almost as if I were in a movie. I don't know how much more of this I can handle, Harry."

"We've narrowed the pool down a bit more. Given that his mother passed away, we were able to cross reference students who were a year below us with those who had two living parents or a dead father to rule them out. With the war, however, people lost lives so it only went so far. We have about fifteen people it could be and we've been keeping a close eye on them."

"I haven't been sleeping well, Harry. I keep having nightmares about seeing Ron's body and Malfoy's finger. Mum is begging me to take leave from my job until this lunatic is found. She's worried that I'm going to end up in St. Mungo's due to the stress of my work and the stress of this stalker."

"Hermione, no one would think less of you if you took leave. Shacklebolt authorized it. To be honest, I think it might be for the best. No offense, but you are looking like the walking dead. I haven't seen you like this since the Forest of Dean."

Hermione shivered at the memory of camping. She remembered the fear and the hunger that went along with that experience. She couldn't go near a thick patch of trees without having a flashback of that year.

"I'll consider it, Harry. I won't promise anything though."

Harry grinned. "I wouldn't expect anything less of you."

* * *

_My Dearest Heart,_

_It will be soon, my love. You will be here, in my arms. My fantasies are fueled by thinking of you lying next to me. Oh love, if only we could be together tonight! Alas, I still have a few more wedding gifts to give you before we can be together. My body longs for you, my sweet. I will not tell you when we shall be together for I want to surprise you. _

_I read today that Harry Potter's son was born. We will make a wonderful aunt and uncle for the boy. He shall be a playmate for our children. Oh the memories we will make, my heart. The balls we will attend together will show us off as the perfect couple! The war heroine who fell in love with the man who has loved her since they were children. Oh what a romantic story we will make. _

_I hope you enjoy your first wedding gift, my love. I will dream of you tonight, as always. _

_Until Our Wedding,_

_Your Eternal Love_

Hermione couldn't hold it in this time. She ran to the bathroom and vomited the contents of her stomach. She could only imagine what her wedding gifts would be after the finger she received from this madman. Standing over the sink, Hermione splashed cold water on her face. She needed to get it together. This wasn't the time to start falling apart.

Walking out the bathroom, Hermione headed to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. Her stomach still churned, but the initial fear the letter put in her had mostly faded. He was becoming bolder. It would only be a matter of time before he took her.

"No, Harry wouldn't let that happen. Auror Jones is one of the best and keeps a hawk eye on me," she told herself.

She groaned when she realized she was talking to herself. This situation was making her go as crazy as her stalker.

* * *

Cuddling with his wife in bed, Harry hurt the start of soft cries coming from the nursery. Seeing that his wife was still sleeping, he leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. Harry climbed out of bed and made his way to the nursery.

"Shh James, Daddy is here. What's wrong, little guy?" Harry asked as he picked up his son from his cot. James continued to wail in his father's arms.

Harry laid the infant on the changing table and began to undress his newborn son.

"Ah, there seems to be the problem. You need a clean nappy." Harry quickly changed the child and walked him downstairs.

He walked over to the rocking chair that sat next to a window that overlooked the street in front of their house. He sat down in the chair and began to rock his son back to sleep when he noticed something outside. Harry placed James into the bassinet they kept in the room and grabbed his wand. He made his way out the door to investigate.

The image kept flickering. Like a spell was either not cast right or was trying to wear off. Harry would catch glimpses of a body, but could not make out who it was or what they were doing. Fingering his wand, Harry cast a spell to end the incantation on the object.

Before him was Auror Thicke, disemboweled. Whoever had killed his colleague had fashioned the small intestine into a noose and hanged the body from a tree in the park across the street from Harry's house. Strengthening his resolve, Harry knew he needed to catch this man before he killed again.

* * *

_My Sweetest Love,_

_After your next gift, we will meet and be together forever, finally. My body trembles with excitement. Does yours? The anticipation feels like it might overwhelm me. I have so many questions to ask you, but I will not badger you at this time. _

_Until Our Love is United,_

_Your Eternal Love_


End file.
